1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements on socket and ratchet tool organizers and holders for mechanics.
2. Prior Art
A problem a mechanic has when he acquires a professional size socket tool set is storage and organization necessary for normal and efficient use. There are other socket organizers and racks on the market today, but most are limited in size and feasibility.
The portable tray for mechanics sockets as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,465 hold sockets in place by a resilient metal finger which makes sockets difficult to remove especially when hands are greasy. The socket tray does hold an assortment of sockets, but not nearly enough for the professional mechanic. Also because of the design and materials used in construction, the cost is usually high.
The socket holders as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,337,860; 4,688,672; and 4,802,580 allow for easy removal and replacement of sockets on racks, but each holds a very limited amount of sockets, and the holders tend to move around or get knocked over in tool drawer, defeating its original purpose.
Another problem the mechanic faces when utilizing the socket tool holders as previously discussed, is that the devices make no accommodation for ratchets which are usually used in conjunction with the sockets. Because of this a mechanic may store the ratchet in another compartment of his tool box, costing him time and energy when he uses his socket tools.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves of fulfills the purpose of the present invention.